


You're my king and I'm your Lionheart.

by Rei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott and Stiles are Brothers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie kann Scott <i>niemand</i> sein, wenn er die Achse der Erde ist, um die sich Stiles dreht?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my king and I'm your Lionheart.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InWinoVeritas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWinoVeritas/gifts).



> **Pairings:** Eigentlich und vorwiegend gen, aber impliziert ist irgendwie alles, von Scott/Allison und Stiles/Lydia über Allison/Lydia, Stiles/Scott und Stiles/Derek. XD Ihr könnt das also sehen wie ihr wollt. ;-)  
>  **Spoiler:** Es spielt am Ende von Folge 3x06 "Motel California"  
>  **Warnungen:** Angst, oh Gott, so viel Angst, Nachwirkungen eines canon!Suizidversuchs und dann Fluff, Comfort und ganz viel Bromance  
>  Der Titel stammt von Of Monsters and Men: “ _King and Lionheart_ "

Stiles kann nicht atmen.  
Es sitzt in seiner Brust wie ein Eisklumpen, der sich ausbreitet, kalt und heiß und schmerzhaft.  
Das Nachhallen der Explosion dröhnt noch ins einen Ohren. Seine Hände sind glitschig.

Scott sieht genauso verloren aus wie er sich fühlt. Stiles sieht ihm dabei zu, wie er von dem nassen Asphalt auf die Beine stolpert, steif und seltsam ungelenk, und dann ist plötzlich Allison da und schlingt die Arme um seinen Hals.  
Scott stolpert zurück, aber seine Arme gehen reflexartig um ihre Taille um sie festzuhalten. Sein Griff um sie wird fester und sekundenlang sieht Stiles Krallen hervorschießen, die sich gleich wieder zurückziehen.  
Er schluckt und schluckt. Stiles kann sehen, wie seine Kehle sich bewegt. 

Allison wispert etwas, panische, atemlose Worte und Stiles muss kein Werwolf sein, um das Wichtigste zu verstehen.  
‚ _…Gott…!_ ‘  
‚ _… nie wieder._ ‘  
‚ _…mir nicht antun…_ ‘  
‚ _…so froh, dass du nicht…_ ‘

Ihre Stimme bricht.  
Und ihm wird klar, dass Allison weint. 

„…-iles! Stiles!“  
Er blinzelt. 

„Stiles!“ Es ist Lydia.  
Sie kniet vor ihm, eine Hand um ihre Körpermitte geschlungen, die andere auf seinem Arm. Ihre Finger zittern wie Espenlaub.  
1.60 Meter Lydia Martin, bestehend aus schimmerndem Haar und weichen Kurven, Lippenstift und hohe Hacken, die sich kompromisslos auf ihn geworfen haben, um ihn vor einer Explosion zu beschützen. 

Stiles starrt sie an.  
Er sitzt in einer Lache aus Benzin. Der scharfe Geruch brennt in seiner Nase.  
„Lydia“, sagt er tonlos. 

„Steh auf“, befiehlt sie. „Stiles, steh auf.“ Sie zerrt ihn auf die Beine. Er stolpert und nur ihr unnachgiebiger Griff um seine Unterarme hält ihn aufrecht. 

Seine Beine fühlen sich staksig und unsicher an, als ob sie jeden Moment zusammenknicken könnten. Als ob der Boden unter ihm nicht mehr stabil ist, als ob die Erde nicht mehr um die gleiche Achse rotiert wie noch wenige Stunden zuvor. Seine Augen schnellen wie von einem Gummiband gezogen wieder zurück auf Scotts Gesicht.  
Er kann nicht anders. 

Scotts Hände liegen auf Allisons Rücken. Er hält sie immer noch in den Armen, sacht und behutsam, als sei sie aus Porzellan. Er hat den Kopf auf ihre Schulter gelegt, aber seine Augen sind offen und sein Blick ruht auf Stiles. 

Die Luft zwischen ihnen riecht verbrannt, nach Feuer und Benzin und Tränen, scharf und beißend. 

„Wir müssen hier weg“, sagt Lydia. Ihre Stimme klingt unnatürlich hoch. „Stiles, wir müssen hier weg.“ 

„Ja.“ Er nickt. „Ja, wir müssen…“

Er bricht ab. Er weiß nicht weiter. Völlige Leere herrscht in seinem Kopf.  
Stiles weiß _immer_ weiter.  
Aber nicht dieses Mal. Er kann keinen Zentimeter mehr weiterdenken, weil all seine Gedanken festgefroren sind, wie ein Standbild für die Ewigkeit. 

„Stiles.“ Lydias Stimme wird sanfter. „Bist du verletzt?“ 

Er schüttelt den Kopf, sekundenlang dankbar, dass sie ihn zwingt zu fokussieren. „Nein. Was ist mit dir?“ 

„Ich bin okay“, erwidert sie. Es klingt wie eine Lüge.  
Es ist eine Lüge.

Niemand von ihnen ist ‚ _okay_ ‘.

Aber Stiles widerspricht ihr nicht. Rußgeschwärzte Flüssigkeit sickert in seine Turnschuhe, kalt und klebrig. Rauch brennt in seinen Augen.  
Scotts Gesicht verschwimmt.

„Komm her“, sagt er erstickt. Er zieht Lydia zu sich und vergräbt das Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Sie schlingt die Arme um seine Taille.  
Er würde sich gerne einreden, dass er sie tröstet und nicht umgekehrt, aber sie ist gerade alles, was ihn aufrecht hält. 

„Wenn du anfängst zu heulen, trete ich dich“, sagt Lydia an seiner Halsbeuge. Ihre Stimme wackelt. „Also fang nicht an zu heulen. Sonst heule ich auch. Und mein Make-up ist sowieso ruiniert. Das kann ich nicht gebrauchen.“

Er nickt, atemlos, sprachlos, unfähig irgendetwas von dem in Worte zu fassen, was in seinem Inneren vor sich geht.  
„Danke“, wispert er tonlos, als ob dieses eine dumme Wort ausreichend wäre, um auszudrücken wie unendlich dankbar er ist, dass sie da ist und dass er in dieser Nacht nicht alleine war.  
Er ist nicht sicher, ob sie es überhaupt gehört hat, aber ihr Griff um ihn wird fester, bevor sie behutsam loslässt. 

„Wir können nicht hierbleiben“, sagt sie und wischt sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. „Ich werde definitiv nicht in diesem Gruselkabinett übernachten.“ 

„Ich weiß.“ Er nickt.  
Allein bei dem Gedanken zurück in das Motel zu gehen, fühlt er sich, als ob alles in seinem Inneren zusammenschrumpelt und stirbt. 

„Der Bus, okay?“, sagt sie. „Wir holen unsere Sachen aus den Zimmern und treffen uns in einer halben Stunde wieder am Bus. Wir… wir können auf den Sitzen schlafen.“ 

„Okay.“  
Sie macht Anstalten sich abzuwenden, und Stiles greift abrupt nach ihrem Handgelenk, von einer plötzlichen Angst überwältigt, dass ihr etwas passieren könnte, sobald er sie aus den Augen lässt. „Bleibt zusammen, okay? Geh nicht alleine.“ 

Sie dreht sich um und verzieht die Lippen zu einem matten Lächeln. „Sehe ich so bescheuert aus? Ich werde an Allison kleben wie Honig auf einem Brötchen. Ich werde in diesem Haus nicht mal alleine aufs Klo gehen.“ 

Er lacht erstickt, und sie drückt seine Hand.  
„Ihr auch“, befiehlt sie eindringlich. „Lass Scott nicht allein.“ 

„Auf keinen Fall.“ Er schluckt. „Sagt Boyd und Isaac Bescheid, ja? Sie sollen ihre Sachen nehmen und in den Bus gehen.“ 

Lydia nickt. „In einer halben Stunde“, wiederholt sie. „Wenn ihr bis dahin nicht da seid…“

„…kommt ihr um uns zu retten.“ Stiles nickt. „Ich baue darauf.“ 

Lydia tritt zu Allison, und Stiles hört wie sie leise anfangen zu reden. Allison nickt wortlos. Sie hat eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst und sie sieht aus, als ob sie sich mit Gewalt zusammenreißt.  
Scott steht immer noch mitten in der Pfütze, vollkommen regungslos. Sein Gesicht ist leer.  
Er sieht aus, als hätte jemand in seine Brust gegriffen und etwas aus ihm herausgeschält. 

„Hey“, sagt Stiles leise und greift nach seinem Ellbogen. „Scott. _Scotty._ “ 

Scott hebt den Kopf. 

„Komm mit, Kumpel“, befiehlt Stiles leise. „Wir holen unsere Sachen.“ 

Es dauert eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis Scott nickt und sich willenlos von ihm mitziehen lässt. „Okay.“ 

Er fährt sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe und scheint im selben Moment zu merken, was für eine schlechte Idee das ist. Er ist von Kopf bis Fuß durchtränkt mit Benzin. Es tropft aus seinen Haaren und perlt über sein Gesicht. 

„Ich bin … da ist…“ Scott schluckt erneut. „Kann ich duschen?“ Er klingt kleinlaut und verloren, als ob er gerade aus einem Alptraum aufgewacht ist und keine Ahnung hat, wo er ist und was passiert ist. Stiles spürt wie sich seine Kehle zusammen schnürt. 

„Natürlich.“ Er legt einen Arm um Scotts Schulter, während sie laufen. „Alles was du willst.“ 

Sie stolpern die Treppe nach oben. Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er wie Allison und Lydia zurück zu ihrem Zimmer laufen, die Hände miteinander verschlungen, als wagen sie es auch nicht, sich zu weit voneinander zu entfernen. 

Seine Finger zittern als er den Schlüssel hervorkramt und er braucht drei Anläufe, bis er das Schlüsselloch trifft.  
Ihr Zimmer sieht so harmlos aus, als sie es betreten. Hässlich, aber durch und durch arglos, eine triste Symphonie aus grün und braun und orange.  
Ihre Taschen stehen noch unangerührt neben den Betten. Sie haben es nicht einmal geschafft auszupacken.  
Es ist weniger als drei Stunden her, als sie nebeneinander gelegen und über Star Wars geredet haben. Aber es fühlt sich ein wie ein ganzes Leben. 

„Ich…“ Scott blickt fragend zum Badezimmer. „Willst du…?“ 

„Nein.“ Stiles schüttelt heftig den Kopf. „Nein. Geh ruhig.“  
Sie müssen es ja nicht übertreiben. Nur weil die Mädchen jetzt sicher zusammen im Bad stehen, müssen sie das ja nicht genauso machen. 

Er schiebt Scott ins Badezimmer und läuft zurück ins Zimmer. Er wühlt in seiner eigenen Tasche nach Duschgel. Scott hat seines garantiert sowieso wieder vergessen.  
Scott denkt nie an solche Sachen.  
Bei der letzten Klassenfahrt mussten sie sich zwei Tage die gleiche Zahnbürste teilen, bis Scott es geschafft hat, sich eine eigene zu kaufen. Bei jedem anderen hätte Stiles damit massive Probleme gehabt (dentale Hygiene ist ihm sehr wichtig, okay?), aber es ist _Scott_ , und er und Scott haben sich schon im Kindergarten halbgelutschte Bonbons geteilt und… 

‚ _Weißt du noch wie es früher war…?_ ‘ 

Stiles spürt wie seine Beine nachgeben. Haltlos sinkt er auf das Bett.  
Ihm ist plötzlich sehr schlecht.  
Schwarze Punkte explodieren vor seinen Augen und der Eisklumpen in seiner Brust fühlt sich als ob er ihn erdrückt. 

‚ _Du und ich… wir waren nichts. Wir waren niemand._ ‘

Er zwingt sich weiter zu atmen. Ein und aus. Und ein und aus.  
Alles riecht nach Benzin. 

‚ _Es gibt keine Hoffnung. Nicht für mich. Und nicht für Derek._ ‘ 

Er erinnert sich das Geruch von Lydias Shampoo, als er sie an sich gedrückt hat, fruchtig und süß, nach Sommerobst und Blumen, und er atmet etwas leichter. 

Er wartet bis die schwarzen Punkte in seinem Gesichtsfeld nachlassen, bevor er sich zwingt mit wackeligen Knien aufzustehen.  
Er klopft an die Badezimmertür. 

„Scott“, sagt er. „Kann ich reinkommen?“ 

Es kommt keine Antwort. 

„Scott“, wiederholt er. 

‚ _Vielleicht sollte ich einfach… wieder niemand sein…_ ‘

Stiles wartet nicht. Er _kann_ nicht warten.  
Sein Herz überschlägt sich beinah vor lauter Panik und er reißt die Tür so heftig auf, dass sie ihm aus der Hand fliegt und gegen die Kacheln donnert. 

„SCOTT!“

Scott ist nicht weg. Er ist immer noch da.  
Er ist noch da.  
Stiles spürt wie seine Schultern vor Erleichterung nach unten sacken. Er taumelt gegen den Türrahmen.  
Scott steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm, direkt vor der Dusche. Er hat das Wasser aufgedreht, nur ein dünner Strahl, der über seine ausgestreckte Hand perlt. 

„Scott…“

„Ich hab gar nichts anderes zum Anziehen mit“, sagt Scott leise. „Nur Lacrosse-Sachen.“ 

Alles verschwimmt vor Stiles‘ Augen. „Ich doch auch nicht, man“, sagt er heiser. „Ist doch egal.“ 

„Stiles, ich … ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist“, sagt Scott leise.  
Er klingt so verloren, dass Stiles hier und jetzt beschließt, dass er _nicht_ draußen warten wird. Er wird hier nicht mehr rausgehen. Scheiß auf soziale Normen. Sie verlassen dieses verdammte, durchfallgrüne Badezimmer gemeinsam oder gar nicht. Er wird an Scotts Seite kleben, wie… wie Honig auf Brötchen. 

„Ist okay. Mach dir keine Gedanken.“ Behutsam tritt er auf ihn zu und greift von hinten am ihm vorbei. Das tröpfelnde Wasser ist eiskalt. Stiles erwischt den Wasserhahn und dreht ihn bis zum Anschlag nach links.  
Die alten Wasserohre gluckern in der Wand, heißes Wasser sprudelt hervor und innerhalb von Sekunden sind sie beide durchnässt. 

„Komm her“, flüstert Stiles und bugsiert Scott unter den Wasserstrahl, Klamotten und alles. „Komm her, Kumpel. Ich mach das schon.“ 

Behutsam dreht er Scott zu sich um und streift ihm den durchnässten Pullover über die Schultern. Danach seinen eigenen. Scott ist ganz still und ungewohnt folgsam unter Stiles‘ Händen. Seine Haare kleben klatschnass in seinem Gesicht und verdecken seine Augen. 

„Wir kriegen das hin“, sagt Stiles und klappt das Shampoo auf. „Es ist nur Benzin. Mach die Augen zu.“ 

_Nur_ Benzin.  
Er möchte lachen, aber es bleibt ihm im Halse stecken.  
‚Nur Benzin‘ hat beinah seinen besten Freund getötet. 

Er seift Scott die Haare ein und spült sie aus, wieder und wieder. Danach sich selbst. Es kann gar nicht genug Shampoo in der Welt geben, um den Geruch nach Benzin und Feuer wegzuwaschen.  
Den Geruch nach Tod. 

„Sobald wir zu Hause sind, gucken wir ‚Star Wars‘“, sagt er. „Versprich es.“

Scott nickt. Es ist die erste Regung, die er von sich gibt. „Versprochen.“ 

„Alle drei Filme“, fährt Stiles fort. „Nein, wir gucken alle sechs Filme, nur damit du weißt wie schlecht die Neuen sind, und wir endlich darüber lästern können. Wir machen einen ‚Star Wars‘-Marathon, die ganze Nacht durch, und wenn es das _Letzte_ ist, was wir …“ Er stockt und er erstickt beinah an seinen eigenen, schlecht gewählten Worten. 

Eine Hand greift nach seinem Handgelenk. „Stiles…“ Es klingt sehr sacht. „Stiles, es tut mir leid.“

„Ich weiß.“ 

Einen Moment lang sieht Scott ihn einfach nur an. Dann wandert seine Hand in Stiles Nacken und er zieht ihn kommentarlos zu sich, nass und nackt wie er ist. „Du weinst“, flüstert er. 

„Gar nicht wahr“, schnieft Stiles und wischt sich über das Gesicht, bevor er die Arme um ihn schlingt. „Ich hab nur… Shampoo im Auge.“ 

„Okay.“ Scott nickt. Kommentarlos nimmt er ihm die Shampooflasche aus der Hand. Er spült das restliche Shampoo mit einer Hand aus Stiles Haaren, während er ihn mit der anderen festhält. 

„Sag das nie wieder“, flüstert Stiles. Wasser perlt über sein Gesicht und über seine Lippen und tropft hinab auf Scotts Schulter. Er beißt die Zähne zusammen. „Dass du _niemand_ bist. Bitte … sag das nie wieder.“ 

Denn Scott ist sein Bruder und sein bester Freund, er ist seine zweite Hälfte. Er ist der Grund morgens aufzustehen und sich auf die Schule zu freuen, er ist der erste Mensch, den Stiles anruft, wenn er etwas zu erzählen hat und der letzte mit dem er abends SMS schreibt. Er ist der einzige Mensch, der Stiles auch dann noch toll findet, wenn er die doppelte Dosis Adderall geschluckt hat und nicht mehr aufhören kann zu reden. Er ist der Mensch, der immer über Stiles Witze lacht, egal wie unterirdisch flach sie sind.  
Wenn es so etwas wie Seelenverwandte gibt, dann ist Scott seiner. 

Wie kann Scott _niemand_ sein, wenn er die Achse der Erde ist, um die sich Stiles dreht?

Stiles hat bedenklich wenig Angst vor irgendetwas. Das weiß er selbst. Er stolpert ohne Nachzudenken und ohne jeden Selbsterhaltungstrieb in lebensgefährliche Situationen, stürzt sich ins Wasser und direkt vor Klauen, und stellt sich zwischen Werwölfe und Gewehre. Und er lacht dabei.  
Aber der Gedanke, dass Ganze ohne Scott zu machen, ist wie ein schwarzes Loch aus Angst, dass ihn zu verschlingen droht.  
Er kann nicht atmen, er kann nicht einmal _denken_ bei der Vorstellung, wie es wäre wenn…

„Stiles…“ 

„Du darfst nicht hingehen, wo ich dir nicht folgen kann“, platzt es aus ihm heraus. 

Einen Moment lang ist Scott still. Dann lacht er plötzlich. Es ist ein leises, sachtes Geräusch, das in dem gekachelten Raum widerhallt. „Zitierst du gerade Herr der Ringe?“ 

Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht?“ 

„Also bin ich Frodo in dem Szenario, und du bist Sam?“ 

„Natürlich bist du Frodo, man.“ Stiles knufft ihm gegen die Schulter. Es wäre männlicher, wenn sie nicht beide gerade nackt unter der Dusche stehen würden und nur die heiße, dampfige Luft verbirgt, dass Stiles vielleicht doch heult. Nur ein bisschen und nur vielleicht. Aber solange der Dampf nicht verzogen ist, ist es Schrödingers Heulen, das vielleicht existiert und vielleicht nicht, und es kann ihm keiner nachweisen. „Und natürlich bin ich Sam“, fährt er fort. „Mit dem einen Unterschied, dass ich dich nicht alleine in den Westen hätte fahren lassen. Wenn du auf dieses blöde Boot steigst, dann komme ich mit, klar?“ 

„Klar.“ Scotts Stimme klingt ebenfalls ein bisschen belegt, aber falls er weint, kann Stiles es ebenfalls nicht sehen.  
Das ist schon okay so.  
Nur wirklich hardcore Leute wie Allison haben den Schneid öffentlich zu weinen und es zuzugeben. 

„Allison wäre natürlich Legolas“, redet Stiles weiter. „Und Lydia wäre Galadriel. Oh! Und Derek wäre Aragorn. Die teilen sich die ganze Tragik und den Emo-Bart, und sie können beide nebeneinander leiden.“ 

„Aber Derek ist…“ Scotts Stimme wackelt. 

„Hey“, sagt Stiles sacht. „Hey. Er ist nicht tot.“ 

„Aber ich hab gesehen wie…“ 

Stiles schüttelt den Kopf. „Alter, hattest du jemals Grund mir nicht zu vertrauen? Mein Instinkt ist der beste von uns allen, okay? Und ich mach mir gar keine Sorgen um Düster-und-Grummelig – der ist in Ordnung. Der wird schon wieder auftauchen. So schnell bringt Derek nichts um.“  
Er hat das von Anfang an nicht geglaubt.  
Hallo?  
Er hat schon gesehen wie Derek von seinem Onkel durchbohrt wurde, und wie eine Wolfskrautvergiftung ihn beinah dahingerafft hätte, und wie ihm Blut aus dem Mund lief, und er hat das alles überlebt. Und jetzt soll so ein blöder Sturz ihn umgebracht haben?  
Niemals. 

„Glaubst du das wirklich?“ Scott klingt zum ersten Mal hoffnungsvoll.  
Weil Scott, lieber, guter Scott, der einzige Mensch auf der ganzen Welt ist, der Stiles vorbehaltlos glaubt, egal was für unmögliche Dinge er sagt. Sowas wie ‚ _du bist übrigens ein Werwolf_ ‘ 

„Ja“, sagt Stiles. „Ja, ich glaub das wirklich.“  
Ein winziger Teil von ihm, ganz tief drin, denkt, dass er es wissen würde, wenn Derek wirklich tot wäre.  
Sie haben sich schon so oft gegenseitig das Leben gerettet, das muss doch für etwas zählen. 

„Außerdem“, fährt mit unbestechlicher Logik fort, „gab es keine Leiche. In Filmen ist nie einer tot solange du keine Leiche gesehen hast und sogar dann ist es fraglich, wenn sie eine Fortsetzung planen.“

„Das stimmt.“ Scott klingt tatsächlich aufgebaut. Seine Hand landet auf Stiles‘ Schulter, warm und nass. „Danke, man.“ 

„Wir…ähm wir sollten jetzt aus der Dusche raus“, stellt Stiles fest und greift verlegen an Scott vorbei, um das Wasser abzustellen. „Der gesellschaftliche akzeptable Rahmen für nackte-und-doch-freundschaftliche Gemeinschaftsduschen ist erschreckend kurz.“ 

Scott nickt. „Okay.“  
Aber sogar in dem Dampf sieht er inzwischen besser aus und in sein Gesicht ist wieder etwas Farbe gekehrt. 

Es hämmert an der Tür. 

„Ah shit“, flucht Stiles. „Shit. Shit.“ 

„Was ist los?“ Scott sieht alarmiert aus. 

„Nichts. Nur die Kavallerie ist im Anmarsch.“ Stiles angelt sich ein Handtuch, stürzt zur Tür und reißt sie auf. „Wir leben noch! Es ist alles okay“, verkündet er atemlos. 

Allison lässt den Bogen sinken.  
Lydia lehnt neben ihr an der Hauswand. „Eine halbe Stunde“, sagt sie gedehnt. „Das waren vierzig Minuten, mein Lieber, und wieso bist du nackt?“ 

„Alles okay?“ fragt Allison. 

„Wir haben geduscht“, verkündet Stiles so hoheitsvoll wie er es hinbekommt, mit nichts als einem Handtuch vor den Lenden. 

Lydias Augenbrauen schnellen nach oben. Allison sieht vage amüsiert aus. 

„Es war eine freundschaftliche Dusche“, sagt Scott von hinten. Stiles muss sich gar nicht umdrehen. Die Gesichter von Allison und Lydia verraten ihm genau, dass Scott vermutlich genauso unbekleidet ist, wie er gerade. 

„Wir… äh wir kommen gleich raus. Gebt uns zwei Minuten. Und äh …haltet so lange Wache!“ Stiles knallt die Tür zu, bevor sie irgendwas erwidern können. 

„Shit“, sagt er erneut. „Alter, wir hätten uns anders aufteilen sollen. Es waren dramatische Umstände. Vielleicht hätte Lydia mit mir geduscht!“ 

Scott knufft ihm bei vorbeigehen in die Seite. Er lächelt. „Nein, hätten wir nicht“, sagt er. 

Nein.  
Hätten sie nicht.  
Stiles lächelt zurück. 

-

Im Bus ist es warm und stickig.  
Boyd schnarcht leise und sein Kopf liegt auf Isaacs Schulter. Allison und Lydia liegen auf zwei angrenzenden Bankreihen und flüstern leise miteinander. 

Scott hat ihm einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen und Stiles hat sofort den Kopf geschüttelt und ihn kommentarlos in eine gemeinsame Bankreihe gezerrt. Alles andere ist keine Option. Er wird die ganze Nacht kein Auge zutun, solange er Scott nicht direkt neben sich hat und ihn atmen hören kann. 

Mondlicht fließt durch die Fenster nach innen.  
Scotts warmer Atem streift über Stiles‘ Haar und er hat eine Hand lose um Stiles‘ Handgelenk geschlungen. Seine Finger sind warm und sicher, direkt über Stiles‘ Puls. 

Und Stiles kann endlich wieder atmen. 

 

**Ende**

 

_Howling ghosts – they reappear_  
In mountains that are stacked with fear  
And in the sea that's painted black,  
Creatures lurk below the deck 

And as the world comes to an end  
I'll be here to hold your hand  
'Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart.  
 **Of Monsters and Men: “ _King and Lionheart”_**

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hatte Gefühle.  
> Ansonsten: Benzin ist nicht wasserlöslich, aber es verdampft nach einiger Zeit aus der Kleidung. (Ich habs gegoogelt.) Da sie am nächsten Morgen immer noch die gleichen Klamotten anhaben (aber ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass sie die ganze Nacht in Benzingetränkten Sachen gepennt haben), gehe ich einfach mal davon aus, dass sie die anderen ausgelüftet haben oder whatever.  
> Ich mach mir zu viel Gedanken über Kohärenz in dieser Serie ... *face/palm*
> 
> Alles andere: Schrödingers Katze ist ein physikalisches Gedankenexperiment bei dem eine Katze in einer Kiste zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt zu 50% tot und zu 50% lebendig ist- also gleichzeitig zwei sich gegenseitig ausschließende Zustände annimmt. So lange man nicht reinguckt und nachsieht, weiß man es also nicht sicher.  
> Wers genauer nachlesen will: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schrödingers_Katze


End file.
